


it has always been you

by neko-alme (lunasupremacy)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crush, F/M, Grayza - Freeform, Pining, Pre-Canon, set before anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasupremacy/pseuds/neko-alme
Summary: It all started when he caught a glimpse of the strongest girl, cry. Years later, no one around would even notice how he has slowly developed feelings for her. They are in the same guild, the same team... and right  now, amidst the conflicting emotions of liking a friend is where Gray Fullbuster stood. Grayza.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 14





	it has always been you

Walking into the classroom where they were supposed to entrap a monster and do a mission, of course, he expected that she would be _there_ along with the fire dragon idiot. After all, it was supposed to be a team mission where they sneak into this school as students then capture the monster wreaking havoc in the place every night. But really, it was as if fate played upon him and decided that he goes into the classroom and find her alone. He felt his chest tighten, feeling the all too familiar sensation that nobody knows but him.

At first, he concluded that it was all just a playful trick of his eyes, heart even, that suddenly she became more beautiful every day. Then every moment he spent with her, he liked every bit... even the simplest things about walking by her side. And a small part in him wanted to tell everyone- his friends, his guildmates, and especially her, just how much she mattered.

After thinking and considering a lot of things, it came a conclusion to him that all of these may be just a tiny crush. He was just a child in his 10s. It seemed like a special feeling that would just be gone before he knows it. Not to add, he just hates to be teased by everyone in the guild for being in love with the girl he thought he doesn't like at all at the first glance. And so, since that moment he has decided to seal his mouth of the secret.

For years, unknown to anyone but himself, Gray Fullbuster has harbored feelings for Erza Scarlet.

The reason why the ice-make wizard uncharacteristically smiled at the scenery he saw: The Requip wizard peacefully slump on one of the desks and is dozing off peacefully.

The soft light coming from the windows did great in highlighting the girl's sleeping features. It was too much for him, that he decided to not wake her up for the mission. She needed some well-deserved rest for taking non-stop missions, especially, S-class ones that he still can't even do.

He sat on one of the desks too, the one beside the sleeping girl. Placing his hand at his right cheek for support, he continually stared at the red-haired girl. It was rare, experiencing comfortable silence and just openly look at her without worrying anyone will know.

Lately, he's been struggling at keeping up his laid-back personality around her. Whether it was just her, reprimanding him because of his fights with Natsu, her talking to him about fixing his bad habit of stripping (which embarrassed him a lot), and even as simple as calling his name and inviting him on missions. They mostly make him fluster and struggle to keep a straight face. He's been worrying that one day he'll just blurt out his secret out of nowhere.

It won't do...after all, he still intends to forget her.

The sleeping wizard shifted her position a bit, and it made him almost jump out. He's already started on thinking of excuses as to why he was just sitting there and stared at her. Thankfully, the girl didn't wake up.

He sighed in relief. This is all just too much for his poor heart.

It was confusing, even for him just when or how Erza even managed to squeeze her way into his heart that he is reacting this much over her. As far as he can remember, he used to be annoyed at her when they first met.

_A girl clad in armor and an eye patch suddenly dethroned the ice make wizard as the strongest kid in Fairy Tail guild. It irked him a lot, her armored smugness and coolness that makes people draw to her. He won't want to admit, but at some point back then, he admired how cool and composed she appears to be._

_So imagine his panic, confusion, and fluster when a fated afternoon decided to let him know the truth._

_It was just one of his usual fight challenges to the girl. Normally, he can just find her alone at some table in the guild but he can't find her. Searching through outside the guild, he finally saw her by the riverbank._

_"You can't hide from me, you red-headed freak." He was just really excited to use his new move and defeat her. Erza's back is all he can see, but it was enough for him to announce his challenge._

_"All right Erza, bring it on! You're the one going to lose this time!" he charged and ran to her, preparing to attack._

_And then, as she heard him, she looked back. Tear-stricken face, puffy eyes that seemed like she had been crying her heart out for such a long time._

_He halted. He didn't know what to act, or what to say. It just seemed unbelievable how the strongest girl he knew would cry so much as if she just lost. Heck, he himself, can't even win against her._

_"It's you again. What is it with you? Haven't you learned your lesson?" Her voice wasn't even shaky but calm that if he had his eyes closed, he won't have any idea that she's been crying. "All right, give me your best shot."_

_In shock, he stammered, "Uh..."_

_"What's the matter? You're not chickening out, are you?" She asked, her voice sounding cocky._

_"Tell me something... How come you're alone all the time?" it was a genuine question and all he can come up amidst his confusion._

_She paused for a while, and answered, "I just prefer being alone. 'Cause I get nervous around other people." she turned her face away, shyly._

_"Well," his voice was shaky, "You're alone now, so why are you crying?"_

_Her eyes widened in surprise at his question. For a moment, she didn't know what to reply._

_Gray moved beside her, and with an amused smile, she asked, "So you're not gonna fight with me today?"_

_"I can't fight a girl who's crying!" flustered, he replied as he sat down and faced the riverbank too._

_He didn't know what else to say. He didn't expect it. Gray used to think that her heart is as hard as the armors she use daily... as strong as her attacks. Never did he consider that maybe, hiding in that armor is a fragile person who just wants everyone to think that she's sturdy and strong as can be, even when alone._

_That afternoon, he just spent it alongside her. Not saying anything, all he can hope is that somehow he can ease her unknown pain._

Gray sighed. Time really flies fast. Who would've thought that his feelings, after years, would remain the same? He scratched his head in frustration.

"This is a lot harder than training my Ice-Make magic." He uttered bitterly.

Erza Scarlet stirred on her seat. With tired eyes, she wondered why Gray is frustratingly scratching his head in annoyance while muttering something she can't hear clearly.

"Gray, are you suffering from head lice?" she asked, making the raven-haired guy jump from his seat.

"N-No!" he defensively stated, "I don't have head lice! Quit surprising me like that!"

"Oh. I see. Then why are you scratching your hair furiously?" she asked, "You didn't even realize you're clothes are off."

"Kya!" immediately, Gray got dressed. "I was just thinking of something." He replied cooly.

"Heh," it sounded more of a tease from her, "Now, I'm curious as to what you're finally using your brain to. Perhaps you and Natsu have really decided to use your heads more."

"Ah!" annoyed, he replied, "Stop grouping me with that fire-for-brains idiot."

Erza only let a small laugh in reply, and Gray can already feel his chest tightening. He had his hand over his heart as if having difficulty in breathing.

"Are you okay?" The requipping wizard asked, noticing Gray's weird behavior.

"Yeah," he timidly answered.

The red-haired girl didn't say anything but only looked at him curiously as if waiting for him to spill the beans. Gray can feel her eyes boring into him and it made him feel uncomfortable _. "Dammit. This is all making me lose my composure."_

_"When will this stop? She's supposed to be just a friend!"_ He closed his eyes in annoyance and tried to calm his thoughts. He should be fine. After all, he's already been doing it for years.

He took a deep breath. And with an exhale, he opened his eyes.

The same brown eyes stared back at him, only a lot closer. The girl made an effort to check on him at closer proximity, face to face.

"Gray, you're acting weird lately."

The ice make wizard can only hope to the gods that the girl won't hear the loud hammering in his heart.

"Are you sick?" She reached out a hand to touch his forehead. "You look reddish."

Before the said hand touched his forehead, it was a surprise even to himself that he grabbed her hand. It earned a surprised look from the girl. Furthermore, he pulled her hand to the side, making her lose balance and close their faces' distance even more.

"Say, Erza--oomph" He was about to say sorry but he was cut off.

To say that her lips didn't feel as nice against his lips as he imagined is a great lie. She tasted like strawberries- the sweet kind in a cake. He can feel the wild thumping in his heart and even when the girl removed their contact, he knows his face might even compare to the shade of strawberries.

"Gray, do you feel better now?" Her voice sounded so calm that it surprised the guy. "I heard from Macao that this is what he does to his wife when she seems to be having a hard time." she sincerely explained with a smile, "I figured that it can do the same to others."

"H-Huh?" He can only watch at her with wonder for all the obliviousness and gullibility she has. "So it was supposed to be a cure?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it was disappointing." His heart ached for a little, but it didn't linger much. He can't help but smile at her antics. She has always been on the naive side when it comes to romance, but she's also a person who looks after everyone. Maybe she felt that he really needed that kiss, well...he did enjoy it at some point.

"You're smiling now." The girl commented.

"Well, what I've been thinking about now just made everything harder." he looked at her, amused.

"That's a weird reaction to a problem."

"But it's not what you would really call a problem." He replied as he stood from the desk.

"Then, why are you treating it like a problem?" She asked.

"Well... it's hard to explain."

"Tell me, so I'll understand."

He felt uncomfortable over the wondering gaze of Titania. _Should he finally confess? Is it the proper time?_

In an out of character blush, Gray Fullbuster flushed. His hand is over his mouth, as his mind is running through simulations on what to do.

Maybe it's finally time.

"E-Erza, the truth is..."

He might as well move on from embarrassment and get this confession over with.

"... for a long time now, I've been in-"

A sudden crash was heard over the other side of the building. It must be the monster. The school is trembling and is in danger of collapsing.

The Ice Make wizard's confession just may not be destined for today.

Erza, who was previously looking on Gray requipped to Heaven's Wheel. Her eyes are alert, ready to battle anytime.

"Let's go, Gray." she announced.

There it is. The chance. As if the previous mood was suddenly taken out of the window, it is now the time to do their proper jobs.

With an exasperated sigh, Gray gave Erza a smirk, "As we should."

They stormed out of the room, running through the newly heard explosion that emanated. The ground is shaking, and a gust of warm wind passed them by the hallway.

"It must be Natsu who's battling the monster right now." Erza commented, picking up her pace and running faster. Gray just looked at her from behind, running with all his might too. They ran side by side.

Stealing a glance, he looked at the ever-determined face of the bravest girl he knew. Fiery red hair, moving like a fairy.

It might not be time yet. So again, he'll be tucking away the feelings he had on the farthest corners of his heart. Waiting... waiting for the right time to surface, the right moment to be known.

He just hopes it won't be for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This has been sitting on my works for more than 6 years already, lol.
> 
> As people know, I am a shipper of Gruvia, but before Juvia was even introduced in the series, I am a Grayza shipper first and foremost. This is one of the first fics that I wrote for Fairy Tail but never got the chance to be posted. I have lots of love for this ship too and I'm disappointed at people who resort to ship-bashing. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic really hurt me tho :(


End file.
